


Sunset

by Lucicelo



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Blind!hiroki, Cuddling, M/M, Scarred!nowaki, Sunsets, kiss, piano playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: After his usual practice, Hiroki ends up snuggling against his lover during a peaceful afternoon. Set in the "Piano Player" universe!





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the "Piano Player" universe. A short little drabble that I worked on a couple of years ago and I never posted it outside of tumblr. I rewrote this of course, there is now way I'm posting the old version lol

For a good portion of the day, Hiroki practiced his current line up for his next concert. From the easiest piece to the most difficult, he made sure that he didn't stumble on a _ny_ note. He pressed the last key and waited until the sound dissipated into nothingness. Hiroki let himself relax in his plush seat, until he heard the sound of clapping. His initial instinct to jump lessened due to the fact that Nowaki lived with him. 

When Nowaki wrapped his arms around him, his delightful cologne reached his nose. Hiroki leaned against him, feeling Nowaki's lips brush against his cheek and the light of the setting sun touching his skin. Nowaki chuckled, tightening his hold. His face must have displayed his embarrassment through an obvious blush. 

Realizing Nowaki wore no shirt, he turned a bit, and reached out his hand to touch the burns with his fingertips. Fascinated on the different textures, he lost himself in comparing the differences he touched. At times, Nowaki giggled when he touched a certain spot. He made sure to touch it one more time to rouse another chuckle out of him. 

Nowaki smiled in fondness as he watched Hiroki caress his marred skin. Maneuvering his legs in a better position, he let himself cover Hiroki's body a bit, keeping his arms wrapped around him. Seeing the sunset in the horizon, the sky transformed into a meshup of colors from the original blue hue. Reds, oranges, and purples, molded together into a wonderful display which made the sky all the more beautiful. 

Nowaki commented to Hiroki. “The sunset looks so beautiful today, Hiro-san.”

Hiroki shivered when he heard Nowaki's voice so close to his ear. Such a masculine, yet clear voice. He wouldn't tire of hearing it. 

Hiroki’s hands remained on Nowaki’s left side when he looked up at the direction of Nowaki's voice. “Does it now? It all looked the same to me as a child. Sad to say, I didn't get to appreciate all the little things before I lost my sight.”

Nowaki  kissed his lover’s cheek, nuzzling their faces together, he continued. “Trust me, the colors are just so vibrant today. Those same colors…are making you all the more beautiful.”

Hiroki’s face went pink at Nowaki’s commentary that he hit Nowaki’s chest without any force. He muttered in a bout of shyness. “Shut up…I am not beautiful.”

Nowaki chuckled as he interlaced their fingers. “Oh, but you are Hiro-san…you really are.”


End file.
